Kagome A Child of Darkness
by animegirl2005
Summary: Kagome always felt different than everybody else until one day she finds a red letter on her desk in this story Kagome is not a miko want to know more read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic; this is a Kagome Sesshoumaru fanfic I hope you will all enjoy.

This fic is set in modern Japan

Words that are in italics are thoughts

Chapter 1 The Truth

Everywhere around the world everybody thinks vampires aren't real, but that is not true. They really live among us; they are our teachers, doctors, friends, and even our lovers. They live just like you and me: also there are some things about us vampires that are not true. Sunlight, holy water, crosses, and garlic can not hurt us. The only way to kill us is to cut off our heads. This may sound strange but there are vampires out there that don't even know that they are we call them the unknown. These unknown do not get there powers until there 18th birthday. And so this is where our story begins of a young women I know named Kagome. She is a few days before her 18th birthday. Kagome is an unknown and her powers will fully awaken at midnight. I bet you are wondering how I know all of this. That is because I know all and see all you can call me the head vampire. I will revel myself later on. Let me began my tale of Kagome a child of darkness.

"Hi I'm home", said Kagome. Kagome is a 17 year old senior in high school is an honor student and in the top of her class. She has brown eyes long straight waist hair and stands about 5'5. She has a younger brother named Souta who is 10, and lives with her mother and grandfather at a shrine.

"Hi honey, said her mother how was school?"

"Oh typical, I aced another test and I received my college entrance exams back and I got accepted Tokyo U," she said in a bored tone.

"Oh," said her mother as Kagome walked by to go into her room. _This mood of hers has been going on for two weeks now her birthday is only two days away, what is causing her to act like this _thought her mother. Kagome walked to her room tosses her backpack aside and lay on her bed. _What is wrong with me why am I acting like this. This has been going on for two weeks, _thought Kagome. "I feel like another person," Kagome said out loud. Unknown to Kagome at the time a figure was standing outside her bedroom window watching her. He waved his right hand and a red envelope appeared on Kagome's desk. As fast the figure appeared it disappeared just as fast. Kagome sat up she felt like someone was watching her she looked at her window and no one was there. She saw the red envelope on her desk; she got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. On the red envelope her name was in gold lettering. She picks up the envelope and sees on the back there was an S seal. "Where this letter comes from and how this S person knows my name," she said. Kagome opens the envelope and remove the letter; the letter was also on red paper with gold letters.

Dear Kagome,

If you wondering what has been going on with you in the past two weeks I have the answer for you. Meet me in the park at midnight.

Signed,

S

Kagome could not believe it there is someone out there that can help her. Kagome is usually careful in these situations but she felt in her heart this was right.

Kagome looked at her watch it was 11:58 pm she was sitting on a bench waiting for this S person. It was a cool clear night there was a full moon out and Kagome was staring at it. She has always loved the full moon. Kagome was staring at it almost like she was in a trance and almost forgetting why she was there until a voice broke her out of her trance like state.

"I am glad you came," said the voice. Kagome looked to her left and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie also a long black trench coat. Kagome could not believe what she saw this man can be human he has golden eyes, long silver hair which was tied in a low ponytail, two purple stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. The man walked toward Kagome and sat down next to her. "My name is Sesshoumaru and I am a vampire," he said. Kagome gasped she could not believe what she just herd this man comes up to her and tells her that he is a vampire. She felt like running away but for some reason she couldn't. "Let me tell you some things about vampires we are just like everybody else except we drink blood instead of eating, he told her. Sunlight, garlic, holy water, and crosses can not kill us. Also we don't hunt humans for there blood we have a special place to get our blood. Well let me cut to the chase I call you here to tell you that you are a vampire," said Sesshoumaru. "I am a vampire, how can this be I don't crave human blood or have any special powers," said Kagome. "You are what we call an unknown which means you powers will not fully awaken until you 18th birthday that is why you are feeling this way your powers are awaking. I am here to offer a deal with you I want to help you with your powers and train you how to use them," said Sesshoumaru. "How can I do this I have school," said Kagome. "This won't be a problem the training only happens at night, said Sesshoumaru. Kagome was excited _so I not really human_ she thought. "Ok I accept you deal Shesshoumaru-sama," she said with a wide smile. "Good you will come by my place in two days and your training will begin," said Sesshoumaru and he pulled out a card which was red with gold lettering stated.

Sesshoumaru

Head of the vampires

"I must now take my leave see you in two days my Kagome," he said. And with that he vanished. Kagome was happy and excited in two days she will find out her true self the powers she will get and the mysteries of the vampire word.

Well that is chapter 1 for you I hope you will all enjoy this.

Please rewiew


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Training Begins

Two days later Kagome was outside of Sesshoumaru's house which was more like a mansion. Earlier in the day the card Sesshoumaru gave Kagome reviled the time and the day they meet which was 8pm Friday. Kagome rang the bell and Sesshoumaru opened the door. His appearance was different than the other day he was wearing white sport pants with a red stripe on the side and a white tank top his hair was in a low ponytail. "I'm glad you came my Kagome, he said I forgot to tell you to dress more properly." Kagome was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. "I am sorry," said Kagome. "Don't worry I have clothes for you," said Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lead Kagome into a bedroom he opened the door, Kagome could not believe how beautiful the room was. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed with red silk sheets, next to the bed was a door that leads to the closet. There was an oak desk with black office chair and next to the desk was a huge bookcase. "This will be your room while you are training; said Sesshoumaru when we are not training in the dojo you will be studying those books. Those books contain information about the vampire culture." "All this for me, I don't deserve this," said Kagome. "You do deserve this, he said I know you have been wondering have your powers fully awaken, and yes they have you just don't feel it yet, with this training I'm giving you; you will be a different person. Get changed and meet me downstairs in 10 min."

10 min later Kagome came downstairs she was wearing blue sweatpants and a blue form fitting t-shirt. Sesshoumaru made a motion to Kagome to follow him. They walked down a hallway to a red door. Sesshoumaru lead Kagome down a winding staircase. Kagome noticed that the walls were lighted by torches instead of electricity also it was cold. _These walls look as old as time itself_ thought Kagome. When they arrived at the bottom Sesshoumaru slid open the door to the dojo and Kagome walked it. Kagome could not believe huge this dojo was it was big as three football fields, and along the walls were weapons of all kinds. Sesshoumaru approach Kagome and said, "This room we will do our physical and mental training. Before we start anything we must relax ourselves, since you are now a vampire all of your 5 senses are enhanced. We will sit here for 30 min and meditate this will relax you and open up your senses; will you please sit down and we will begin." Kagome sat down and crossed her legs and Sesshoumaru did the same and said, "Since this is your first time it maybe overwhelming just relax and breathe my Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes then it just hit her, her senses were 5 times stronger, she could hear everything she opened her eyes for a sec and noticed every detail in the walls. Her sense of smell was keen she noticed a pleasant smell then she realized that smell was Sesshoumaru. _He smells nice_ thought Kagome. After 30 min Sesshoumaru spoke, "Yes just as I thought this meditation has work wonderfully for you." "What do you mean," said Kagome "Your appearance is different now, there is a mirror on the wall if you want to see," he said. Kagome got up and walked over to the mirror her eyes were no longer brown but a dark red. Her hair which was still black but a darker black with red highlights, she now had fangs that were sticking out of her upper lip, and her nails were longer and sharper almost like claws. Kagome noticed that she seemed more balanced to prove this theory she did a back flip and landed perfectly. "This is part of your new powers, you are more balanced and faster, he said I will teach you hand to hand fighting techniques and training with weapons." Kagome stood there and took in all the information she felt more alive and free. "Before we start let me explain some things you will come to training Monday thru Friday for three hours, two hours in the dojo and one hour you will be in your room studying, said Sesshoumaru. My home is open to you at anytime and you can call me anytime." Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama you are too kind," said Kagome. "Now lets us begin," he said. Sesshoumaru showed Kagome some basic moves and Kagome copied. After an hour later both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were breathing hard and sweating. _I can't believe how fast a learner she is, every time I attack she has a counter attack smart and beautiful I like it_ thought Sesshomaru. Kagome had a smile on her face and launched her attack and this time it worked Sesshoumaru was knocked down. Her victory was short lived because he launched his attack and Kagome was also on the ground. This went on for another hour and every second Kagome was getting stronger, faster her passion for the battle grew. "OK my Kagome that is all for now go to your room and study there is a book already on your desk," said Sesshoumaru. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," she said and left the dojo and up the stairs and in her room. Kagome went in her room and sat down at her desk. She noticed the huge book which was titled The History of Vampires. She opened the book and started to read.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office doing paperwork he looked up at the clock it was 11:30. He just realized that Kagome was still here he got up from the desk and went over to her room. He knocked on the door when she didn't answer he opened the door and saw Kagome face down in the book asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "you don't know how really beautiful and wonderful you are." He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers then over to Kagome and picked her up and placed her in the bed and pulled up the covers. _She looks like an angel when she is asleep_ thought Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru did something that even surprised him; he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips then he whispered in her ear "you will be mine someday my Kagome." Sesshoumaru left the room and closed the door behind him.

Well that is it for chapter 2 thank you all for reading my story

Please review or I will not update


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Questions and Answers

Kagome woke up the next day and realized that she was still in Sessoumaru's house. "That was the best sleep I had in a long time", said Kagome. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take her shower. As Kagome was taking her shower she recalled a dream she had last night.

Kagome's Dream

_Kagome was on a balcony it was a cool summer night the sky was clear also there was a full moon. Kagome was wearing a formfitting red dress with a split on the right side. For some reason she was not wearing any shoes. She was standing there enjoying the night sky until her lover came outside and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lover started to kiss on her neck in a passionate way. Kagome moaned by her lovers touch. Kagome turned around in her lovers arms then gave her lover a kiss; this was not an ordinary kiss this kiss was full of want, need, desire, and love. As they broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes Kagome's red eyes glazed with passion her lovers eyes was such a beautiful color they were the color of…_

That was the entire dream that Kagome could remembered. Just forget about it thought Kagome it was only a dream. As Kagome got dressed she went downstairs and saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a small kitchen room table reading a newspaper. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome. "Good morning my Kagome, did you sleep well last night," said Sesshoumaru as he folded the paper and placed it on the table. "Yes I slept great last night," said Kagome as she noticed Sesshoumaru getting up from his seat and going into the refrigerator. Sesshoumaru went into the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher with red liquid inside. Then he went into a cupboard and grabbed two glasses and went back to the table where Kagome was sitting. "What is this," asked Kagome as she stared at the red liquid in the pitcher. "This, my Kagome is blood," stated Sesshoumaru in a calm matter. Sesshoumaru pored the blood into the two glasses and handed one of the glasses to Kagome. Kagome looked at it strangely and sniffed at it at first it smelled like metal. Then Kagome sniffed at it again but this time the blood smelled sweet to her as she put the glass to her lips. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome drank the blood he was surprised that Kagome did not gagged on the blood. _I knew she was different when I first tasted blood I could not get it down _thought Sesshoumaru. Kagome finished the glass of blood and said, "That was great Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome had a wide grin on her face when she said that.

"Sesshoumaru I was wondering since I look different now how can I go to school like this," asked Kagome. "That will not be a problem my Kagome as Sesshoumaru waved his right hand and a small book appeared, this book contains spells for you to use, he said. Since we vampires must live among the humans we have to conceal ourselves; there are other spells in this book but these I will teach you later on." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome the book the book was a medium brown leather book. Kagome opened the book at saw the first chapter which was concealment spells. Kagome turned the page to see how the spell works but she could not read the spell at all. "Sesshoumaru-sama I can't read this spell why?" asked Kagome. "Well this book of spells are written in an old vampire language since you were not raised as a vampire there is a ceremony we must perform at the next full moon which is tomorrow night, said Sesshoumaru. Kagome I must tell you something serious for a moment. Sesshoumaru sat closer to Kagome and sighed. _I don't want to tell her this but she must know_ thought Sesshoumaru. Kagome we vampires have been her for thousand of years at first we were blood thirsty killers and spare no humans but now we are not like that anymore we live peacefully with the humans and don't hunt them anymore. But there are people who still think we are killers they are called vampire hunters. So you must be careful who your friends are because they could be a vampire hunter. "How could I tell if someone is a vampire hunter?" asked Kagome. "Well it is not easy there are different types of vampire hunters the most common type are called the bloody cross. They are called that because they have a tattoo of a red cross on there wrist. If you see anyone with that tattoo get as far away as you can ok Kagome," said Sesshoumaru "Ok I understand," said Kagome. Kagome wanted to ask Sesshoumaru more about these vampire hunters but she decided not to because when Sesshoumaru was explaining to her about these hunters she saw in his eyes something different. Kagome had a strange feeling that something is going to happen soon but what.

Well that is the end of chapter 3

Pease review


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 The Ceremony

Kagome was sitting up in her bed she was suppose to be resting for the ceremony that will be performed in a few hours but she could not sleep. Hanging on her closet door was a white almost see through dress that Sesshoumaru gave Kagome to wear at the ceremony. There was a knock at her door, "come in," she said. Sesshoumaru walked in and sat down in a chair that was next to Kagome's bed. "I know how you feel Kagome I felt the same way when I was told about vampire hunters, he said don't worry I will be here to protect you always," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome was surprised at Sesshoumaru statement she felt better already she felt different inside, _what is this warm feeling I am having_ thought Kagome. Sesshoumaru got up from the chair and came closer to Kagome and grabbed her right hand he made sure that she was looking at him when he said this "Please get some rest you will need it," he said. Kagome was lost in his eyes those golden pools she feels that she can trust him and she feels that he will never lie to her. Kagome just nodded at what Sesshoumaru just said. Sesshoumaru walked out the room and turned around and saw Kagome already asleep he smiled and walked out of her room.

**Later that night**

Kagome was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair she was always wearing the white dress Sesshoumaru gave her. Kagome put the brush down and picked up the choker, the choker had a red cross in the middle and a small clasp on the back. Kagome gave another look in the mirror got up and left her room, she walked downstairs and at the bottom she saw Sesshoumaru and noticed that he too had changed his clothes. Sesshoumaru was wearing a long black hooded robe and on the right breast of the robe was a red cross. Sesshoumaru's hood was up so Kagome could not see his face. Sesshoumaru held out his right hand; Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand. Sesshoumaru led Kagome down a hall to a wall then Sesshoumaru said an incantation which made the wall disappear and a walkway appeared. They walked down the walkway which was lighted with torches on both sides of the wall. At the end of the walkway stood a room which was lilted with touches; in the room was a small bed and a small table. "Kagome please lay down on the bed," said Sesshoumaru. As Kagome lay down on the bed she thought _what is this feeling that I am having I am not scared I just feel this is right_. Sesshoumaru walked over to the small table and pulled out from is robe a small gold cup and a red leather book he placed the small cup down on the table and kept the book in his hands. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and said, "I am about to start the ceremony are you ready my Kagome." "I am ready Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. And with that Sesshoumaru opened the book and started to recite the spell. "Sprits of the night creatures of the darkness I, Sesshoumaru call on thee. I evoke the ancient sprits of the vampires of the past." Kagome could not understand the rest of the spell because Sesshoumaru started to talk in the ancient vampire language. Strange things started to happen in the room the torches started to get brighter there was a strange breeze that was coming inside the room; the breeze was strange because there was no windows in the room. Then the room went dark with Sesshoumaru still reciting the spell; then a few minutes later Sesshoumaru stopped speaking. All of the torches became lit again, Sesshoumaru then placed the book on the table and made a small cut on his index finger and made a cross with his blood in the middle of Kagome's forehead. Sesshoumaru then placed a small cut on his right wrist and filled the cup with his blood. "Kagome sit up I need you to drink this and the ceremony will be complete," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome sat up and took the cup and started to drink _mmmm his blood is so warm and so smooth_ thought Kagome. As soon as she finished Kagome felt different her red eyes started to glow her fangs and claws started to lengthen and then she passed out. Sesshoumaru stood there with a smirk on his face and said," this always happens to the unknown." He gathers her in his arms and left to go put her in her room. _I guess the prophecy is becoming true I am falling for this woman even through I only know her for a few days I will give up my life just to see her smile _thought Seshoumaru.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed this please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Back to School and a Surprise 

Kagome woke up it was 5:30 am and hour earlier than she usually wakes up. She just could not sleep she just can't stop thinking about Sesshoumaru; the man who opened her eyes to a whole new world.

Flashback Sunday night

"Thank you so much for everything," said Kagome. "You a very welcome my Kagome, and remember you can call me anytime" as Sesshoumaru handed Kagome his cell phone number. "Good bye Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome as she walked back to her house.

Present time

Kagome got up and walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror; she was almost surprised at her appearance. Oh yea Sesshoumaru told me that the concealment spell wears off when I sleep thought Kagome. After her shower she got dressed in her school uniform which was a grey above the knee skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. She grabbed her book bag and chanted the concealment spell and left her room. When Kagome was downstairs it was still early it was only 6:30 and everybody was still asleep. Kagome was not hungry cause she already had her breakfast (A/N: I wonder what that was :) ) She got into her shoes and walked out of the door. It was a cool fall day as Kagome slowly walked to school. Then Kagome suddenly stopped she just realized that she stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's house. What is this feeling I am having as Kagome's heart was racing and the warm feeling all over her body. Then she looked up and she saw Sesshoumaru in the window he had a pair of dress pants on and nothing else. Kagome gave him a smile and a wave and he did the same as Kagome continued her walk to school. "Hey Kagome she herd her named being called and turned around it was Sango, her best friend they have known each other since pre-school. "Hi Sango, why are you going to school so early?" asked Kagome. "Oh I have morning classroom duties, but Kagome why are you so early you don't have morning duties today." "I just couldn't sleep," said Kagome. Kagome felt bad lying to Sango she had only told her the half truth. As they got to the school building they herd there names being called it was Miroku who was Sango's boyfriend he was wearing the male school uniform which was grey dress pants a white long sleeved dress shirt and a grey tie. He had long black hair which was in a low ponytail and he had purple eyes. He walked up to them and gave Sango a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome couldn't believe how much Miroku has changed back in the 9th grade Miroku was a huge henti and could not keep his hands to himself until he started to date Sango; he gave up his henti ways and became a serious student that is why he is second in the class. As Sango and Miroku walk into the school to do there morning duties Kagome went over by a tree and sat down on a bench. Her mind started to wander and the image of Sesshoumaru she saw this morning kept popping in her mind. She blushed at the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru half necked, but she just can't thinking about him. Then Kagome came to a conclusion "I think I am falling for Sesshoumaru," said Kagome out loud. The bell rang and Kagome headed toward the building.

Few hours later

It was 5th period this was Kagome favorite class which was gym class Kagome saw Sango in the locker room getting undressed and she noticed something on Sango's right wrist. "Have you been drawing on yourself again Sango," she asked. "What, no this is my family crest everybody in my family has one," responded Sango. As she showed Kagome a closer look at her family mark. Kagome could not believe her eyes no it is not real she thought but it was the mark of a vampire hunter. Kagome's eyes flashed red for a split second the spell almost wore off as Kagome ran out of the locker room and out of the school as Kagome got her cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. "Hello," said Sesshoumaru on the other line. "Sesshoumaru-sama it is me Kagome I need your help." "Where are you Kagome," said Sesshoumaru in a concern voice. " I am outside my school," she said. "Wait there I will be there shortly," he said. I can't believe my best friend is a vampire hunter Kagome thought. Under the distress the spell wore off her black hair was red, her brown eyes was red, her fangs was poking out of her upper lip, and her nails were claws again.  
Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's school and saw Kagome she was sitting on the ground her knees was at her chest and her head was resting on her knees. Sesshoumaru got out of his car which was a red BMW and walk over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Kagome what is the matter?" Kagome stood up looked a Sesshoumaru her eyes were glazed over the only words that came out were "my, my, my" then she collapsed in his arms. Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall on the ground then Kagome finally said," my best friend is a vampire hunter." "Come Kagome we have much to talk about." Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to his car they both got it and Sesshoumaru started the car and headed towards his home.

Well that is it for this chapter I want to thank all who have read and review my story I am so happy that I have a lot of readers who enjoy my story. Just a reminder don't forget to review also if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me I do respond all who post a comment and or a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Why

It was only a 15 min ride from Kagome's school to Sesshoumaru's house, but for Sesshoumaru it felt like forever. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and did not like what he saw. She was looking out of the window but her eyes were not into focus her breathing was short and shallow and her skin is paler than normal. When they go to his house he helped Kagome out of the car and set her on the couch in the living room. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and finally said, "Kagome tell me how did you found out that your friend was a vampire hunter." Kagome went into the story about what she saw in the locker room. "I see, said Sesshoumaru now listen Kagome what I am about to tell you won't be easy but you will have to cut of all ties with Sango." "WHAT, NO I CAN'T," Kagome screamed. "I have known Sango since we were little I just can't cut her off like that." "I know, Kagome this will be hard for you but you must because if she ever finds out about the real you she will kill you best friend or not." "I known from personal experience I had a best friend who I loved and care for almost took my life away," he said. "Huh really," said Kagome with a surprised look on her face, when did this happened?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru let out a long sigh he hated telling this story because it caused him a lot of pain. "OK this happened about 500 years ago; I was a young and stupid vampire thinking that nothing could hurt me. I had a best friend her named was Yuki and we were always together except when we were both training. People always thought that we were brother and sister. She was human and she was beautiful she had show white hair and light blue eyes and every time that I saw her she always wore a white kimono with a blue obi. Until one night I was on a hunt and then an arrow hit me in the right shoulder, I turned around it was a vampire hunter she was dressed in a black ninja outfit. Then I herd her say die you fucking vampire, then she pulled out her sword and attacked me. She almost had me the sword was at my neck with the arrow in my shoulder I had lost a lot of blood and I was getting weaker during the struggle her mask fell off and I saw who my attacker was and it was Yuki. Yuki, it is me Sesshoumaru your friend not your prey. She looked at me with hate in her eyes and said, "No damn vampire is my friend." I finally kicked her off of me and knocked her out and ran for my life. "So what happened to her," asked Kagome. "I don't know I never saw her again after that night. That is why you need to stay away from Sango." "I understand Sesshoumaru-sama but it will be hard I am now a different person and must move on." Sesshoumaru was surprised with her response he thought she would have put up more of a fight. "Well what can I do now Sesshoumaru-sama I can't go home because I know Sango will be there waiting for me," Kagome asked. "Well you can stay here for now I will take you to school and pick you up. Also I must increase your training because the risk is high if Sango found out the real you," he said. Then Sesshoumaru got up from the couch and went into the kitchen he came back with a glass of blood and handed it to Kagome. "Drink this it will make you feel better," said Sesshoumaru. As Kagome finished the drink and handed the glass back to Sesshoumaru; when he came back from the kitchen he saw Kagome asleep on the couch. _Kagome I will protect you with my life I will let no one harm you, I know this is a hard time for you right now but it will get better I promise_ thought Sesshoumaru. As he placed Kagome in her bed Sesshoumaru said in a whisper, "Kagome you are the one for me I can feel it and I can see it I love you with all my heart and soul and I know you feel the same way too." As Sesshoumaru left Kagome's room he went into his office and pulled out a scroll. The scroll was a prophecy the first and second part of the prophecy has been fulfilled which was Sesshoumaru falling in love with and unknown also the unknown discovering her close friend is a vampire hunter. The last part worries him the most it stated that after the unknown has found out about her close friend in 30 days there is going to be a war between the vampire hunters and the vampires. This war will last 60 days and the skies will be red of shed blood. There was more to the last part of the prophecy but it was damaged and could not be read. "Starting tomorrow Kagome's training will be doubled and in 30 days she will be the perfect fighter," said Sesshoumaru.

I thought about ending it here but since I get so many great reviews about my story I will give you guys just a little bit more :)

**Sango's house**

"Damn where is Kagome she is not at home and she is not answering her cell phone," said Sango. Sango's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Hello, yes I know the meeting is at 7 yes Miroku I know our mission is, but how can I kill her if I can't find her. Yes I tried her house and her cell phone. I won't rest until that fucking vampire is dead. I will kill Kagome that is our mission that is our order. OK I will talk to you later bye." Sango went into her closet and changed her clothes. She had on black leather pants and a black leather vest she had a gun around her waist and a dagger strapped on her right arm. She put her hair in a high pony tail and put on black lipstick and black eye shadow. She put on a black chocker with the sign of the bloody cross grabbed her cell phone and her keys and left her house. "This will be an interesting hunt tonight," she said as she went off for her meeting.

Well another chapter for you guys thanks again for all your comments and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Three Weeks later

It has been three weeks since Kagome have been living in Sesshoumaru's house. And this past three weeks have been hard for Kagome, Sesshoumaru told Kagome about the war and the extra training that she will have to endure. And since that every day after school Sesshoumaru has been training Kagome extra hard. He taught her how to use every weapon and also hand to hand combat. He showed her several of spells and chants. Kagome learned so fast they got done a week earlier than expected.

Kagome was in her room reading when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said. Sesshoumaru came in and sat down next to Kagome he had a serious look on his face. "As you know the war is going to start next week and I taught you all that I know, there is something I want to give you my Kagome." Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled out of his pocket and small box and opened it. Inside the box was a ring. "This ring is a special ring it is for protection and it is also for to increase your strength. I want you to wear this ring in battle because I don't know what to do if anything should happen to you my Kagome," he said. Kagome took the ring out of the box the ring was a simple gold band with a blood red stone in the middle, Kagome could feel its power as soon as she touched it. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." As Kagome embraced him in a hug and Sesshoumaru returned the hug. "Kagome I have to go out for a little while so I want you to stay here and don't go outside I will be back in an hour," he said and Sesshoumaru left her room. Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and his clothes changed he was wearing his hooded cape then he chanted a spell and disappeared. He reappeared again in a small candle lit room and in this room was a small round table and at this table were 4 vampires also with hooded capes on. They all stood and bowed and Sesshoumaru did the same and took his place at the last seat at the table. Since this was a secret meeting there hoods on there caps were on so there faces were not shown. This was an important rule at a secret meeting. The vampire and the other end of the table stood and spoke," Sesshoumaru as you well know that the war starts next week is your student ready?" "Yes she is ready," responded Sessohoumaru. "Good because as you well know and everybody else knows that is a key to this war," the same vampire said.

Back with Kagome

Kagome was sitting at her desk admiring the ring Sesshoumaru gave her. _As soon as he comes back I will tell him I will tell him that I love him, _thought Kagome. She got up from her seat and went to her bed to rest for a while.

Back with Sesshoumaru

"Then it is settled, we will meet again the night before the war, stated Sesshoumaru. And this time I will bring Kagome; then this meeting is over I will see everybody in six days."

In Sesshoumaru's house

As Sesshoumaru reappeared he took his hood off, and walked upstairs toward Kagome's room. He poked his head in and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully_. She is so beautiful when she is asleep_ thought Sesshoumaru. He went into his office and pulled out the scroll, looking at it again trying to figure out what was the last piece that was missing from the scroll. "Damn it," he yelled as he slammed his fist into his desk. He sighed and got up from his desk and snapped his fingers and his clothes changed again. This time he was wearing a red tank top with red sports pants. "I think some time in the dojo will do me some good," he said as he left his office and down to the dojo.

Kagome's room

"MMMM that was a good nap, said Kagome as she sat on the side of her bed. Why Sesshoumaru have to practice so loud even through the dojo is underground I can hear him like he is right next to me. Well I guess I can join him to keep myself it top shape," she said. Kagome stood up and snapped her fingers and now she was wearing a blue fitting t-shirt and blue sweatpants.

At the dojo

As Kagome walked toward the dojo she herd Sesshoumaru talking to himself so she decided to hide her aura to see what he saying. "I will defend her honor, I will always protect her. I will keep her by my side, I will care for her and love her, I love you Kagome." Kagome gasped she could not move the spell wore off she walked into the dojo and Sesshoumaru turned around. Kagome ran toward him and jumped into his arms and said, "I herd what you said and I also love you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and look into her eyes those beautiful red eyes and said, "Do you still have that ring that I gave you." "Yes," responded Kagome as she went into her pocket and pulled out the ring and gave it so Sesshoumaru. "As I told you earlier this ring is to protect you but also it has another meaning; as Sesshoumaru went down on one knee. "Kagome will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." "Yes, Yes of course I will, said Kagome as Sesshoumaru put the finger on her left ring finger. He got up put his arms around her waist and kissed her with passion; Kagome responded with as much as passion as Sesshoumaru. After they broke the kiss Sesshoumaru said, "I knew you were the one for me I have waited for a long time for you to be in my life." Kagome was for a lost for words. Sesshoumaru left Kagome's embrace and went over to the weapons rack and said, "Well since you are dressed lets practice I have a meeting to go to in six days and you are coming with me." Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome a sword and he picked one for himself. "Are you ready my Kagome?" he said. "Of course I am my Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.

At warehouse

"My people our time is now we have waited for years for this day and victory will be ours," stated an unknown voice. At a warehouse at the edge of town vampire hunters from all across Japan meet for there last meeting before the war. Also at this warehouse there was Sango and Miroku. Sango had a dagger in her hand and on that dagger had Kagome written on the blade. _Just you wait in seven days this dagger will be in your chest_ thought Sango.

Hey I know it has been awhile since I have updated my story. I have been really busy lately with work and I didn't have a lot of time to work on this story. Well now it is a new year I have a new chapter for you guys. Happy New Year and enjoy also don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys yea I know it has been a while since I have posted the last chapter but well I have been really busy.

I am sorry but this chapter will be a little shorter than the others because I don't want to give too much away for the next chapter.

Ch 8 The Quiet Before the Storm

It was early morning the sun had just rising over the horizon; Kaogme was lying in her bed awake she could not sleep. For the past five days Sesshoumaru had been training her extra hard; she was still a little sore but it did not bother her. Then Kagome looked at her left hand still admiring the ring he gave her. They decided to be in separate rooms until after the war they both know that they needed no distractions. Kagome decided to get up from her bed and pay Sesshoumaru a little visit. She walked over to his room and noticed he was not in there and she also noticed that he did not sleep in his bed last night because the bed was still made. Kagome walked down the hall toward Sesshoumaru's office she decided to hide her sent because Kagome wanted to surprise Sesshoumaru with a new spell she came up with. This spell allowed her to teleport from one place to another. Kagome closed her eyes and chanted the spell she disappeared from the hall and reappeared behind Sesshoumaru she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Good morning my love." "MMMM I see you created a new spell it will be useful," he said. Kagome noticed the several of scrolls that were on Sesshoumaru's desk. "Have you been up all night reading all of those scrolls," asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yes I was trying again to figure out the prophecy, and still I did not get anywhere." "Don't worry about it already two parts of the prophecy had already came true you fell in love with me and also about my best friend," said Kagome. "You are right my Kagome, anyway we have a lot to do today and not that much time," he said as Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and walked out of his office with Kagome following him. They went into the kitchen to have some breakfast which was two glasses each of blood. Sesshoumaru decided to double the usual amount because it will be a while before they could drink again and this amount should sustain them during the war. They both went into there rooms to change into to there robes. As Kagome walked downstairs she meets up with Sesshoumaru. "Are you ready, Kagome," asked Sesshoumaru. "Yes I am ready," responded Kagome. As Sesshoumaru chanted the spell they disappear are reappear in the same dimly lighted room and the same 4 vampires sitting there are a round table. "Hello Sesshoumaru and Kagome," said the same vampire as last time but this time he had his hood off. He had long black hair that was in a low ponytail, red eyes, and he had a youthful appearance but Kagome knew he was thousands of years old. "At last we finally meet Kagome my name is Yuko and I asked you and Sesshoumaru to come here for a reason; Kagome you are the key to this war we have been waiting millions of years for you." As Yuko waved his right hand an appeared on the table was a piece of paper and Sesshoumaru knew what it was right away it was the last piece of the prophecy. "Yuko you had it all of this time and didn't tell me!" yelled Sesshoumaru his eyes turning red. "Calm down Sesshoumaru there is a reason I could not tell you that I had this, and the reason was that this last piece is for Kagome's eyes only because she is the only one that could read it, stated Yuko. Kagome read this only and only on the day of the war in the writing should be the solution to stop this madness because we do not want any more blood shed." Kagome walked over to the table and picked up the piece of paper rolled it up and put it in her robe. Kagome bowed deeply and said, "thank you Yuko I will use this to stop this war and bring peace for all of us."

As they arrived back home Kagome could not believe that she was the solution to this useless war. They both went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Kagome how do you feel now that you know that you are the key to this war," asked Sesshoumaru. "I don't know what to feel Sesshoumaru, it hasn't really sunk in yet but what is really important is that I am going to stop this fucking war and finally bring piece between the vampires and the vampire hunters.

Told you it would be short well anyway the next chapter will be about the war and it will be nice and long just for you guys.

Don't forget review.


	9. AN

Hey guys I know I have not updated in a while because I am a busy person with work and all; but the last chapter I posted did not received a lot of reviews. I am saying this because other chapters I have posted have gotten a lot of reviews. Until I receive more reviews on the last chapter I wrote I won't post the next chapter which I have ready. So please review and give me some feedback good or bad.


End file.
